ldw2016fandomcom-20200214-history
Week 2 Thursday: The challenges of Challenge Strait
Week 2 (Thursday): The challenges of Challenge Strait GM: Ciaran Players: * Amaranth Bandlewax / Jen * Poppy Montajay / Sam N * B / Toi * Tarian / Sophia(?) * Ghastly / Alys Report from Poppy Montajay (Sam) Edit Dear Father I felt it was time that I sent you an update from the Granite Citadel. I have learned much since I have arrived and I begin to understand why you insisted I follow in our families footsteps. I have spent much time with Amaranth since I left Tiera - we met and trained together at the Temple of Dak - and she has become my dearest friend and ally. I believe you have her to thank for showing me why the path of a Paladin is a honorable calling. Amaranth called us all together after hearing a rather disturbing report of Orc children not returning from their swim across Challenge Strait. We gathered together our supplies and made for the portal room. While making the acquaintance of the Carabalis Portal Mage one of our number offended him greatly to the point where we were required to search out a replacement. The Portal Mage to Teira was very helpful informing us of a retired mage who could get us underway. Indeed despite his age and blindness the old mage was able to get us to Carabalis with no ill-effect. We separated quickly on arrival. Ghastly had heard that their sibling Seven was one of the children yet unaccounted for - we assumed that Ghastly had gone to see their family but were later to learn that they had been arrested for destruction of public property. The remaining four of us went on to speak to the Sail Runners who had taken the only survivor into custody. It quickly became apparent that the child was traumatized and all attempts to question her were met with terror. I went with B as he questioned the Sail Runner Percy - we learned nothing of note from this exchange except that his order are utterly rubbish at helping scared children. B and I returned to an unnerving scene. Ghastly had their hand on the child's shoulder and the child was screaming and trying to claw Ghastly off them. We later learned that in a last ditch attempt to learn the truth of what had occurred in the Northern Desert Ghastly had resorted to telepathy, forcing the child to relive her recent memories. After that we took her to the mages where she would (hopefully) receive the care she needed. That day we set sail for the Northern Desert, with the possibility of survivors there was no time to waste, and we set off with renewed vigor and hope in our hearts. Amaranth and I took watch. Dak had allowed us to see our quest through with no need of sleep or sustenance. Part way through the night we were surprised by an attack from a group of Sahuagin. We dispatched them easily enough though not without great loss. During the battle one of the Sahuagin used a sailor as a shield from one of Amaranth's attacks. The sailor died instantly leaving behind and wife and child as I understand it. Amaranth was understandably distraught, she blamed herself for the death of the sailor and I fear it will haunt her for the rest of her life. I know that she will do everything in her power to see that she never again spills innocent blood. The Northern Desert is like nothing I had ever seen before. Naturally we were almost immediately separated. Once Amaranth, Tarian and I realized we turned straight back to find B. And find him we did. B was locked in battle with ten strange bug creatures - they exploded into lava when they were killed! Fortunately the four of us made a strong team and were quickly back underway... this time to find Ghastly. We discovered that the Orc children were all alive - captives of a group of Lizardmen. B went to free Ghastly and the children while Amaranth, Tarian and myself dispatched the Lizardmen's leader and his giant scorpion. Tarian with her great strength was able to throw me atop the scorpion where I was able to subdue the leader while the others killed the scorpion. Unfortunately while questioning the leader Ghastly lost control of their telepathy and melted his brain. We did learn however that this group was likely part of a larger number of Dragon Cultists. After hearing that I knew I had to get Amaranth away, I did not want to risk running off to try and confront these zealots. That is a fight for another day. I am pleased to say that the Orc children completed their swim of Challenge Strait and have been welcomed into adulthood. No doubt I will have more to tell you next time Father, in the interim I will continue training and caring for my friends. Faithfully Poppy Montajay Report from pc name (real name) Edit =